


Lord Potter Black and the Three Masters of Death

by Chinitoblanco



Series: Lord Potter Black Collection [2]
Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Care of Magical Creatures, Cross-Generation Relationship, Gen, Immortal Harry Potter, Immortality, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinitoblanco/pseuds/Chinitoblanco
Summary: Three young men walked to their own deaths in order to save the ones they love - at a greater expense. They didn't realize that by doing so, they cheated death himself and will never walk the same path ever again. They are destined to live throughout eternity as they watch every single loved one live and die while they remain ageless for the rest of their lives.Pretty boring, right? So what do they do?Become legendary hitmen. Save the world. Become trouble-hungry assholes. It'd be nice they say. Yeah, it'd be fun they say.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Charlie Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Series: Lord Potter Black Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027965
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. The Veela Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> The second installation for the Lord Potter Black Series. Although it is not related to the same universe as with the first one.  
> Mainly fluff. Less Smut scenes but I hope you enjoy reading every part of it.
> 
> Chapters are short, more like short snippets that can be read independently from another. I dunno. I'm experimenting a new style to come up with the rest of the chapters from my other works.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission #1: Disguise as a DOM, Morph into a male stripper, and then summon an army of werewolves and vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful points can be found at the end of every chapter.

_**Date: January 12, 3021 A.D.** _

The smoke twisted in an artistic way, forming curls in the gloom. It was illuminated dully by the age-speckled bar lights as muggle music fill the air. The bar attendant, acting more as a host, welcomes a fair-looking man in his mid-thirties as he steps his way into the entrance.

“Mister Evans! What a delight.” He was beaming exaggeratingly at his guest. “I’d presume you would like the usual, eh?”

The man lowers his cane, an expensive carving of a snake and the familiar caduceus embroiling its base. He turns to look at the host with an expressionless leer.

“We have some new ones you may be interested in. Why don’t you give it a try, sir?” He leans over down a bit, grinning suspiciously menacing.

The client’s brows were half-raised. It sounded a bit intriguing but the hidden interest is gleaming on his face.

“Show me, then.”

That’s it. Be the good-paying client he always wanted him to be. The guy taps a hand. Shortly thereafter, two identical boys wearing only black leather trunks and a cute bowtie around their necks accosted the man. “Mark, Nick, please escort Mister Evans to our VIP Lounge,” he ordered. “He wishes to see our boys.”

Both boys nodded. They took each of his hand and led him to one of the most luxurious parlors inside the bar.

“My, my… I always tend to forget how handsome you are, Mister Evans.” One of the twins purred on his ears. He trailed his fingers from the peak of his crotch going a bit higher.

“Now, now, Nick,” came his brother’s admonishing leer. “We are here to entertain the handsome bloke with our fresh cuties. We don’t want to wear him off that sooner before he meets them, do we?”

The older man chuckled some grunts. He turns to face the boys, prodding, “are you saying I can’t handle those kids after I’m finished with you both?”

There’s fire in their eyes upon hearing those words. “Is that a challenge?” they contested.

“Is that an offer?”

Three men stared eye to eye with each other. The twins wound their way dilly-dallying over their guest. Well, they wouldn’t mind servicing this man to satisfy his needs.

Mister Evans is a very handsome man. They’re not sure how old he is but he looks of fine age in one glance. He’s somewhere between mid-thirtyish to forty. Hell be damned but the man bore the body of a twenty-one-year-old and the looks of someone who had just turned nineteen. Plus, he’s a man of Galleons. No escort leaves his side in one night without their pockets – or at least, their underwear overflowing with gold coins.

Needless to say, it is safe to assume that nobody would deny Mister Evans of his needed pleasure from these young gods.

“I don’t see why not.” Mark hands him over a wine glass. “Though I must admit… compared with the new ones, we won’t stand a chance.”

“They weren’t called little hot demons for nothing.”

 _Merlin_ … “Are they really that good?” He asks them both, half curious.

“Sweet, handsome, yummy little brats… most of all. Young and inexperienced.” They cooed.

"Freshly picked from France."

"Age somewhere between fourteen and twenty-one?"

“Less than.”

“Brilliant.”

“Are they willing ones?”

Two identical grins showed up. “No, not at all. Although some are juveniles. You’ll probably have to hear them begging for their mummies before they get totally bent.”

The older man couldn’t help but stir. _Shit._ His eyes are dilating. The guy is well-known for favoring younger boys than those in their twenties. He means the younger, the more pleasurable it would be. What makes it more arousing are those innocent ones… he’d be more than willing to teach them till they turn into little sex devils in the next few rounds.

“Interesting.” Now, he’s grinning, lip licking.

“We still have time, if you want it.”

“How much time?”

“Not that long… but long enough to take you to oblivion.”

“I would pretty much love that, boys.”

“Then, it’s settled.” The twins stationed themselves happily on their guest’s mutual side. One groped on his crotch whilst staring him intently in the eye. The other started nibbling his neck, basking the musky fragrance of wood in his scent, so sexy and erotic.

All of a sudden, the booming voice of the announcer from the stage brought them apart and their heads around. He’s about to introduce the new faces of the bar.

“ **Aaaand Ladies and gents! For the highlight of this evening, our newest cover boys for this month’s edition are finally revealed. Everyone, brace yourselves as we set this stage on fire. I give you now, fresh and hot – The Lover Bunnies!!!** “

A roar of applause rises in the air when about six young men went up on the stage. All of them are wearing neon silver trunks made of latex that exposed their naked tops with those muscled chest and well-toned abs. People are cheering over their hotness whose smooth velvety skin added to the rare and exotic beauty they possess.

 _ **Veelas**_ … the words barely came out of the older guy’s mouth the moment he recognized the powerful aura they released while they dance.

“Aren’t they hot?” Mark was beaming with pride. “Most of them aren’t touched yet. But that guy in the middle… you may find him the most interesting.” He pouted a lip gesturing toward a young teenager swaying his hips before the others. The audience are feeding on the ecstasy of his movements as if every sway of his arse is hypnosis to them.

“He’s special.” Nick whirred in Evan’s ears to make sure he hears his words correctly. “He can change into anything you want.”

“Boy, twink, muscled, bear, virgin, hell! He can even turn his dick into a cunt. Name it. He’ll turn himself into your wildest fantasies.” His brother adds. “He’s quite expensive, but for you, we can offer a special rate.”

The man’s grip on his cane tightens. His gaze was locked against the sight of the kid lifting a finger from his lips and then slowly sliding it down to the waistband of his shorts, teasing everyone who’s watching him perform.

 _A metamorphing Veela, quite fascinating_ … he grunted in his head.

His movements flowed in a dazzling grace that took away the breath of every person admiring them. The boy moved like water transformed by music, flowing in graceful arcs, limbs in constant motion, hips swaying sort of a strong version of the rennervate spell strikes him, reviving every nerves of his system.

Seemingly lost their wits, several men began to act strangely among the audience. They roar in madness like dogs drooling over the sight of six young men swaying their hips seductively before their eyes. Moments later, Evans could feel the surge of magic coming out of them intensifying that oozing flow of desire. It added to the tension where he noticed a few bouncers stopping the guests from climbing up the stage in an attempt to snatch at least one of the dancers and probably ravish them right then and there.

“I see what you’re talking about.” He breathed with fire burning in his eyes not taking them off from the boy grinding in the middle.

“Told you, sir. They’re practically jewels.”

He nodded. The lust in his groins is rising to a heightened heat. It’s getting too much, anytime soon he might be losing his grip.

Then it appeared. A tiny glint of red light flashed in a corner unnoticeable, one with a sharp eye would think it was only a reflection of the bright lights reflecting the walls. The music went on and the dancers are urged to strip their remaining clothes.

Evans took it as a signal. In a split second, he grasps his cane hard and thumps it onto the floor once. No one had noticed the balls of smoke grenades rolling down the isles releasing puffs of green fumes. The effects were instantaneous that everyone fell into the floor in an eyeblink. The only thing their foggy vision could remember were the sight of fangs and canines surrounding the bar almost about immediately.

The flames that consumed that part of the building demanded everything become ashes, the heat radiating outward as an anger, and the destruction an accomplishment. Evans stood on one of the rooftops just across the street, the one with the best view of the burning establishment in the narrow alleyway.

He watches the fire crews and paramedics rallying their trucks on the entrance. A small smirk twitches on his lips as the huge panel display that has the name, ‘the Nymph’s Fountain’ written in it collapsed right on their heads.

“Look out!” Yells a warning. Lucky for them, no one was hurt from its falling.

A roar of laughter escapes from his throat when he saw their exasperated looks over trying to put out a fire but wouldn’t work.

“That’s dragonfire, you idiots!” He bellowed in a mocking tone.

Just in time, a tall figure comes out of the dark. He looked like he just turned up from hiding in an invisibility cloak as his body emerges right out of the shadows.

“That was fast.” He beamed as he glances over the blazing building in front of them.

“The new recruits did their job pretty well.” Evans commended. “How’re the rescued boys?”

Eyes rolled, he drawls, “as usual. The aurors are taking credit from all our efforts. There will be a turn-over ceremony in the local branch of French Ministry in Spitalfields.”

“Let them be. We don’t exist, to begin with.”

“I really hate it when you put it that way.”

“We don’t have much of a choice, Charles. You know that.”

The second guy held out a battered sigh. His long red hair tousling in the cold midnight.

Suddenly, there was a crack and a third guy joins their company. They were both startled when he bolted down sputtering swears looking terribly pissed.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!”

“What now, Edward?” Evan’s brows were raised.

“I can’t believe I allowed you to make me wear this thing, Harry.” He was yelling at the older man angrily. He still has his latex shorts on, the one he wore dancing with the escorts a while ago. “Merlin! I look like a whore!”

They burst into laughing in front of him uncontrollably.

“Hey! It’s not funny, you bastards!”

“I can see your balls from here, though.”

“Oh! Shut up.”

It took a while before they recovered. The youngest man among the three folds his arms pouting his lips for being ridiculed by ‘technically’ his two uncles.

“We didn’t realize how dancing in a gay bar suits you so well, Teddy bear.”

“Yeah, I must admit you turned me on a bit right there a while ago.”

Teddy’s eyes widen in horror. All the lewd stuff he’d imagined doing with his godfather made it 100% awkward in his head. “Eeew! Stop it! Stop it! I need to scourgify my brain right now. Urrgh!!!”

“Pretty hot indeed.” He turns to look at Charlie’s way and he thought he’s seriously going to faint.

Once the teasing and bantering dies down, all three men sorted themselves back to acting more as professionals.

“Gentlemen, congratulations on a job well done.” He says, beaming proudly at them. “This mission doesn’t end here but for now, go home, grab a drink, and take your rest. The full payment is now being transferred to your Gringotts vaults. I’ll send you the next instructions in a day or so.”

Charlie rolls his eyes, “you say it like we don’t live together under the same house.”

“It’s for formality’s sake, Charlie my love.”

“Hey! Stop acting like married old couple in front of your godson, will you?”

“We are old and a couple though.”

“Whatever.”

“You still have that glamour on, dear.” The red-head pointed out, smiling at him dearly.

“Oh, do I now?” Evans writhes his head until his features changed. His hair turns back into the usual jet-black messy hair and his skin paled to soft milky white. His brown eyes returning to its bright emerald greens, a lightning bolt scar appears right a little above his eyelids.

From the pervy old man Mister Evans, he’s now back to his old self. The once boy-who-lived – Harry Potter-Black.

The blaring noise of the arriving Scotland Yard sounded the alarms.

“It’s time to go home, lads.”

The other two complies.

Thus, in a whoosh, a red-head misted out of the night; a raven warped through a portal; and a cobalt-blue haired guy cracked into apparition.

That part of London across Diagon Alley once again returned to its surreal quietness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful Points:
> 
> Mister Evans: Hadrian Evans Potter-Black is a code-name Harry Potter-Black uses from year 2999-3098. The name varies since faking his own death in January 18, 2388 for the purpose of hiding his immortality being the Master of Death. He usually portrays the identity of a rich man bearing the multiple houses under the Lordship of Potter-Black including several noble households beneath the banner. With the numerous properties from these growing families, his net worth reaches as high as seven quadrillions making him the richest man ever known in history. That information was tagged under high confidential by goblins making it hidden from the public's knowledge.
> 
> Warp/Warping: An advanced form of magical transport under the same category as apparition or the use of portkeys. It follows the principles of ancient rune magic enabling the caster to create a circular runic pattern that would take him to any destination using arithmantic combinations or codes. It wasn't discovered until the 21st century AD but is found 100 times safer and splinch-free than other magical means of travel.


	2. The Three Reckless Marauders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful mission, what to do? Take a good break, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful points can be found at the end of every chapter.

“Uhm, Mister?”

Teddy stirred lazily on the bed, one eye cracking open to glance at a young woman lying next to him with nothing but the sheets covering her body just a little above her chest. She looked flushed, seemingly contemplating on how to address him which is understandable, considering Teddy himself wasn’t sure how and where on Merlin’s beard had he met and ended up sleeping with her in that warm and cozy room.

“Yeah? Wait, are you okay?” He asks the girl in what he thinks in a gentlemanly way. Not that he’s really that concerned with anyone he takes to shag with but since last night was a full moon, his sex-drive tends to become a bit more, well… violent.

She nodded. Damn! He must’ve broken her. Though she looked unmistakably cute wrapped up in the sheets and all that. Her attention was more focused on the foothold of their bed. “There’s… there’s something moving over there.” She said, pointing toward that direction with a streak of fear showing on her face.

“Shit!” He blanched. A white mist taking the form of a stag was standing next to the bedstand. Just one look and he already knew where it might had come from.

“Report to the headquarters in five.” It leered the command. The message was short but it contained millions of questions a fuming godfather would definitely bombard him later as soon as he makes it home.

With a groan, Teddy clears his throat and gets up. “Err… I’m sorry but I have to go now. Something came up,” he groused.

“Are you okay? Are you gonna be in trouble?” The expression on her face looked remarkably sincere. She must’ve gotten the message wrong judging the color rising on her cheeks.

“Oh! No, no, I’ll be fine. It’s not that.” He reassured her, forcing a smile. The last thing he wanted the young lady to think is a waiting angry wife ready to whack him anytime with a rolling pin. Well, at least, it was just some angry godfathers and responsibilities waiting for him in Grimmauld. Hoping that should be all.

He picked up his clothes on the floor and slipped into them one by one, his shirt draped on top of his broad shoulders while his dog tag was dangling frantically around his neck.

“Uhm, I’ll see you around? I guess…” He hesitated. Teddy wasn’t sure himself of the possibility. To think everything that had happened the previous night was still blurry to him.

The girl nods and gave away a shy smile anyway, something that had melted Teddy’s heart. If he could’ve been less than an arse, he’d be more than willing to see her again and perhaps spend more time with her that doesn’t really require shagging and all that stuff.

With a curtly nod, he left the flat and headed for the garage where his old bike was leaning on its stand. He remembered taking it from his Uncle Harry’s shed the other night and cringed at the possibility of being put under Crucio for stealing his head of the house’s property without asking his permission.

Charlie Weasley pulls his naked body up from the warm mattress. He turns to his side and notices the young man – a boy about eighteen years of age sleeping. His back was exposed showing that rosy white skin. It looked so soft and unblemished except for two tiny dots of red on his lower neck where the blood-thirsty red-head bit him mercilessly.

 _He just graduated._ He said to himself numerous times when he’s come to realize the boy had just literally skipped the train off from Hogwarts and decided to celebrate his new life as an adult. He was drinking alone in Hogshead when Charlie found him which obviously turned into an out-of-this-world sexual adventure. Hence, the blood-letting session with a pervert-slash-former dragon-tamer-turned-vampire in one of the spare rooms.

Charlie looked at the boy and smiled. He couldn’t believe his own luck when the boy willingly offered himself for some blood. He was somewhat thankful for his loving partner giving him some time off for a hearty meal that eventually led into several rounds of pounding an innocent and equally dauntless kid. He had taken enough amount from him that could last him an entire week.

He reaches out a hand to fondle the smoothness of his hair. Merlin! The last time he had seen anyone looking so innocent was Harry back when he was younger. Speaking of the bloody evil git, he got a bit startled when his lover’s white stag stood right next to him. The familiar voice booming, “Report to the headquarters in five,” was all it said before it vanished.

It’s time to go. He can’t stay long. And so, Charlie placed a chaste kiss on his head before he gets off from the bed. He slid his robes on with a snap of his fingers. After one last look, he steps out of the room bidding the boy a silent farewell.

Harry swung a leg above his other knee, flipping a page of the Daily Prophet while sipping a cup of tea. The house elf, Dusty made some breakfast but was told to set them ready once the other boys show up. His attention was caught by an article about a newly discovered magical plant when he felt a slight thud jumping up on the dining table.

“Don’t you find it weird?” The man squints his eyes a little bit higher to see Tom, a maledictus in the form of a midnight black cat sitting regally on the polished wood.

“You mean talking cats? Got used to them for quite a while now.” He lowers a hand to fondle Brandon’s ears - Harry’s crup who greets his master with his tails wagging enthusiastically.

“Git,” Tom’s eyes are rolled.

“I thought we had agreed to that conclusion many years ago.”

“Indeed, the first time I realized you named me after a bad wizard who tried to kill you twice before.”

Harry’s lips parted an inch, “lucky I wasn’t such a prat to call you Voldemort, with that devil face of yours and that quite familiar sneer, ehh?”

“Whatever.” The cat scrunches an eye up, still waiting for his response. “Care to answer my question now?”

“Which one?”

“Mourning your own death, that one.” He gestured his tail at the photo on the paper’s headline cover. It showed Harry’s Bronze statue erected in front of the Ministry building marking the 500th anniversary of his supposed death.

“I find it rather amusing,” he admitted.

“It would save more people all the hassle if they know you’re still alive.”

“No powerful wizard lives older than 500 let alone a thousand.” Harry argues, “never mind anyone who doesn’t look older than his great, great, great grandson.”

The cat sighed. They’d been in this conversation for quite a few times, but his master, Harry Bloody Potter still wanted to live like normal. Not that becoming normal includes hiding his true identity by forging fake names and glamours whenever he’s out. “There are a lot of Potters out there now. I’m sure they’d be delighted to see their ancestor alive and kicking, you know.”

“They would rather be freaking out instead.” Harry is almost certain. No one other than the Goblins are fooled by his scheme when he faked his own death to make the people believe. “The boys are coming now. Off the table, Kitty.” He lured the cat who simply glared at him, feeling insulted, knowing that its Harry’s way of crossly dismissing the topic.

“Harry? I’m ho –”

_THWAANG!!!_

A kitchen knife nearly misses its target. Charlie gulped without taking his eyes off the sharp blade from the moment it soared and hit the side of the wall only about a few inches away to where he was standing. “Err…”

“You still have some blood on your lips.” The man with the raven hair fizzes.

Blimey! He forgot Harry’s got a good aim.

“I was expecting you to be home before sunrise.”

“I forgot to check the time.” Charlie sheepishly replies.

Just then, the cobalt-haired young man merrily followed them in the kitchen. “Good morning, folks!”

“Good morning my arse,” He retorts, eyes rolled. “You’re just in time for breakfast.”

Both boys scrambled to their seats on the table.

“Help yourselves, hurry up then go take a shower.” Harry wrinkled his nose, glaring at them, “you both smell of sex. I’ll see you in my study in forty minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful Points:
> 
> Harry's Bike: Harry's bike is an early version of the classic Bonneville Triumph T 120. It was enchanted to travel on air and can fly at an altitude as high as 40,000 ft. He inherited it from his godfather, Sirius Black who used it when he was traveling back and forth protecting Harry's parents from Voldemort before he was sentenced to prison in Azkaban. It was the same motorbike Hagrid used to transport Harry as a baby to Little Whinging when he was sent there under the care of the Dursleys. It used to have a sidecar but he decided to remove it after it got damaged beyond repair during the infamous 'Battle of the Seven Harry's'.
> 
> Brandon: Harry's pet crup. Since the later part of the 23rd century, keeping crups for pets have become popular especially after the population of gnomes and kneazles have increased that they are declared by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures as 'extremely dangerous' although it was merely an exaggeration instead of naming them as pests than ferocious beasts. Crups help reducing their numbers by feeding on them. Not to mention, they make good company especially among lonely wizards who have a lifetime to spend ahead of them instead of hanging around flirtatious vampires and attention-seeking metamorphmagi.


	3. Mercenary Champs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their motto: We don't settle for mediocrity nor anything less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful points can be found at the end of every chapter.

_**Date: January 17, 3021 A.D.** _

Teddy stepped into the shower, toes flinching as they touched the chilled marbled floor. He bathed his skin lightly, taking careful notice not to touch the light scratches that scattered half of his rear: a remnant of the wild shagging he had with that lovely girl he had met, err… somewhere he couldn’t even remember where.

 _Merlin! She has claws._ He grunted as he turns the dial, old and metallic, releasing thousands of lukewarm drops, darkening his hair and trickled down his back. The tattoo of a dragon sprawled elegantly across his spine. Teddy soaked in the heated water, feeling it hug every inch of his skin so gently, breathing in the aroma of the bubble bath... it felt like heaven, a heady combination of bliss.

Finally, after all the sods and dried cum were drained, he wraps a towel around his waist.

The man logged into his room and looked around. The walls are filled with a lot of photos wherever he glanced. There are family photographs of his cousins and nieces, of his nephews and uncles that bring such pure joy, the memories of those old times, birthday candles with friends and whatnot. In others are wisps of sadness, the hints of the hard times that were to come, the storms he had navigated and won, a reminder of all the happy memories he had shared with people he loved in the last few generations before it was decided that they hide into seclusion.

Teddy puts on some clothes. This time, he decided for the casual tight-fitting shirt and denim clad. Not that he’s going elsewhere other than hanging around the house. There’s only Harry and Charlie and some new members of their little family who doesn’t give a shite how good or bad he will look like anyway.

Before he exits his way out, he flips a wand to turn off the wireless that plays an acoustic version of jazz. He’s been a fan of it since he heard it while touring the muggle district once. It hadn’t become that popular during the peak of his time - not that he no longer lives to say something horrid like that. Let’s say, back when he still breathed this world as a living mortal, spending time happily with the people he loved.

Teddy strutted down the hall and comes across Charlie who’d already freshened up, donned in tight black t-shirt and jeans of denim making him look ten times more outrageously handsome. At his age of forty– or that’s what he remembered his age was when he got bitten (wait, how old is he again?) you wouldn’t think he’s old judging by those rippling muscles in his arms and chest. He’s still the brawny type, the sturdy hot dragon tamer that once he were.

“Down, doggy. You’re dripping water all over the floor.” He jokes. Teddy looks up to see him smiling way similar to a snort. It only means one thing; the guy is messing around with his balls and boy! He’s more than willing to play along if that’s what he’s looking for.

“Speak for yourself,” he retorted back, gesturing over Charlie’s red hair still looking damp. “I didn’t know vampires take a shower, eh?”

“Half-vampires do, as much as we don’t want to smell like rotting eggs.” He hisses.

“You’re the only vampire I know who eats a mountain of steaks. Should that only be a werewolf’s trait?”

“Dunno. Last time I checked, nothing’s changed in my appetite for the past nine hundred years.”

They made it to the third-floor landing where Harry’s study is. Brandon was the one who greeted them wagging his tails.

“I wonder what Uncle has in store for us this time.”

“Beats me.” Charlie Shrugged ignoring the question, his shoulders slumped.

Teddy pushes the oak door wide open. Both boys are welcomed by the grandeur of the main headquarters. It’s not as if they’d barely been here. It’s probably just that no matter how many times they come in and out of the main room, that feeling of amazement never ceases them from turning wide-eyed like idiots.

“You’re late.” Harry castigates them. The man looked gorgeous in his gray waistcoat over a powder-blue dress shirt. His shiny black shoes of high-quality leather fit splendidly on his skinny gray trousers. His signature style that’s what he’s fond of. And between both boys who one and the other got lost and entranced to the exquisiteness of his beauty, it was poor Charlie who took most of the blow judging by the sudden lump growing beneath his jeans.

The red-haired man accosts the raven, wrapping his arms from behind as he nuzzles Harry fondly by the side of his chin. “You look so delectable today, darling,” he murmured in his ears.

A smirk finds its way at the corner of Harry’s lips, his eyes taunting, “you could’ve had me overnight if you didn’t choose to sleep around with some random kid.” He teases.

Charlie winced. Teddy was laughing outrageously. How these guys managed to commit into a bond-less relationship lacking the presence of fidelity is far beyond he could’ve imagined.

Before he knew it, the tautness dissipates. Teddy pretends nothing had happened though he couldn’t help but smile over the intimacy between these mates. How could he not be, eh? He’s more of an outgoing type of a lad but at the backside of their romance, Teddy is somewhat involved. He just rarely shows it before anyone could’ve noted.

“Ahern,” Harry clears his throat. “Best we head down to business, shall we?” He traipses into the large redwood table at the center of his office. On top of it lies a massive steel globe hovering in the air. They learned that it serves an alternate purpose aside from locating their targets. In fact, it can also be turned into a magical version of the screen projector that reveals the contents of a stored memory instead of plunging one’s head into a pensieve.

They waited. Harry draws a memory from a vial and pours it into the pool right at its base.

“Wooh… that guy seems pretty scary, I reckon.” Teddy fakes a cringe when the giant ball unravels them the image of a man.

“Nasty bugger in my opinion.” Harry frowns. “His name is Pedro Calixto, a well-renowned merchant in the Americas. He controls the flow of the barter trade in Panama and the Caribbean and is considered a part of the Great 400, a prominent horde of purebloods in the western hemisphere.” He explained to them.

“So, what makes him our next target?” Charlie knew without reaching further introductions yet that the guy will play a huge role in their next assignment.

“Whoa, easy there, big guy.” Harry unfurls a little smile. “Hold your horses down a bit, but to answer your question, he holds the key to our main goal which we’ll be discussing in a few moments.” He pulls his wand from his holster and draws some hoops in the air. “The gay bar we raided a week ago is only a fraction of the illegal activities that are connected to his joints. Mind you, those young Veela boys cost a fortune. On the other hand, the illegal slave trade is just a tip of the iceberg. We may have resolved the needs of our lovely client, but if we don’t want it to happen to anyone else, we need to permanently slide down and cut through the main channel.”

Right. They almost forgot. They leave a clean slate the way they handle their jobs. They wouldn’t settle for mediocrity, it almost works out as a major rule and thus, earning them the reputation of the best mystery decoding unit all throughout Magical London.

The boys watched as Harry waves a hand and the globe starts spinning round and round. It indicated a few portions on the map with flickering red dots on them showing several important cities. “There are sections in Europe where they distribute the poor laddies after the abduction. They make it as far as the United States and even in South Africa. The last tip we heard from our informants was that as we speak, a ship is on its way to the docks of Port Au Prince any moment now.”

Teddy clenches his fists after hearing the news. His heart had sunken beneath the couch where he was seated after the memory of the past week’s events washed down all over him like a flume.

The voice of an innocent kid echoes in his ears as he recalls their horrific state when he worked alongside them in that gay pub – forced to dance almost naked right up on the stage.

 _“I want to go home! I want ma 'Mère'!”_ The boy wailed in French. He flung his arms tightly against the other guy whom he thought was his older sibling. _“I miss ma 'Mère'. I want me 'Mère'!”_ Poor kid. He cried over and over that tore Ted’s heart to pieces. One glance at those two struck his mind immediately of the face of the woman who knocked on the doors of Grimmauld Place. She looked inconsolable while talking to them about the loss of her sons.

The family of three just had their dinner and were resting by the fireplace when the sound of the bell by the door jingled their ears. No later than a minute when Dusty announced the arrival of an unknown guest.

A lady dressed in black and heavily veiled who had been sitting in the window rose as they entered. She appeared in the room with the cold September night billowing around her drapes.

“Bonsoir, messieurs.” She greeted them. The lady raised her veil as she spoke and they could see that she was indeed in a pitiable state. Her face, though a shadow of beauty hidden beneath those sullen cheeks was all drawn and gray. Her features and figure were those of a woman of her early forties but her hair was shot with premature hue of silver beneath the blonde and her expression was somewhat weary and haggard.

Shrugging the memory off, Teddy cleared his throat. “So, when are we gonna go chasing after these bastards?”

Harry turns to face him wearing his signature smile, eyes gleaming brightly with that godfatherly pride. “Let’s talk about logistics first,” He said, “and then, we head off.”

Charlie beside them could simply snort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful Points
> 
> Teddy's Lycanthropy: Unlike his father, Teddy doesn't turn into a werewolf. Although his metamorphing skills allows him to turn into one which he usually does for his own amusement. However, he does encounter a few characteristics during the full moon like unusual cravings for raw meat, short temper, and heat generating at a higher level that leads to excessive sexual encounters with individuals men and women alike.
> 
> Number 12 Grimmauld Place: Other than the fact that this magical house belonged to Harry as a part of his inheritance from Sirius Black and a former headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, the house became well-known as a refuge for people seeking help in terms of their security. Although it isn't open to the public. Well, technically, the house is unplottable, probably the most highly secured property in the world due to the ancient wards securing the area. The only way to find it is to tap the ground between Numbers 11 and 13 three times with one's foot bearing the intention of the visit. (The only valid intention of which is seeking help to resolving a serious problem).


	4. The Death Anniversary of One Harry James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfect holiday for a perfect death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful points can be found at the end of every chapter.

_**Date: January 18, 3021 A.D.** _

The clanging of bells rang in a peal as it signals the people to congregate in the solemnity that was taking place in the small town-square of Godric’s Hollow one fine Sunday morning. They flowed down the wide avenue the same way that a common stream meets its banks. Their mood swirling in unseen currents beneath the dark surface of their masks.

“Today, we are all here, gathered on a celebration… of life, of hope, of joy… and of the marvelous deeds that reminds us of a boy who once gave his life and chose to live again for the people that he loved.” The minister stands on the podium, his expression gloom. He was addressing the small crowd in aggrandizement as if talking to them that way would make the air look livelier. He glances from one direction with a glint of wisdom, then confusion toward the other. And then he halts, going on about the boy’s ventures, his feats, and his accomplishments thereafter.

He made sure not to miss a single point. Still and all, why would it be that difficult? Everybody knows who the boy is. They’ve heard about him from the stories. They’ve read about him from the books. Most of all, they’ve heard about him from his family who once upon a time, were thought to have ended their blood line after his death.

Somewhere among the audience, a little girl wraps an arm around her father’s neck. She lifted a finger and points at the stone marble. “Daddy? Who’s that man in the statue?” She asks in a squeaky tone.

Her father smiled, gazing at her with an air of fondness in his words. “Sweetie, that’s Harry Potter.”

“Oh,” Her mouth – tiny and plump, takes the shape of a heart.

“Do you remember those stories I told you all about?”

“You mean the guy you always mention before bedtime?”

“Yes, dear. That’s him.”

The girl looks up again at the towering monument. There’s a little tinge of confusion clouding her innocence. “Why did they build a statue of him, daddy?” She asked him again.

“Because he’s great!” The man walked closer to give his child a better glimpse. They stood before the most accurate depiction of the famous boy-who-lived, eyes showing that flare of reverence for the kid.

“You mean after he killed that bad wizard?”

Her father nods, his askew glasses gleaming against the rays of the sun. “Not just that. He showed everyone that a simple boy can make the greatest things for love. And that the weak can be powerful if he’d only follow his heart.”

“I don’t understand.”

The little sweetheart’s confusion earned a hearty chuckle from her lanky old man. “You will see. Once you grow older, you’ll be able to do the same great things the way he did.” He reassures her.

She wrinkled her nose in an attempt to protest about wandering around castles at night or stumbling across hidden chambers. Though in the end, she decided not to go for it. So instead, she demanded, “could you tell me more about him?”

The fella smiles at his daughter in amusement.

“Please?”

“Alright, as long as you promise me to behave.” He shifts her properly on his shoulder as to make sure she wouldn’t fall over his nape.

“I will! I will.”

“Where do you want me to start, then?”

“Tell me about the day he chased away those hooded creatures.”

“Oh, you mean the dementors? Okay, he was in his third year when his father’s friend taught him how to ward them off…” On and on he went with the story as the girl listened to his words with her eyes gleaming in awe.

The two waited longer until the last patron laid the last bouquet to be offered to the boy-hero. The service was finished, the surroundings was cleaned, there were a few chattering in their own exchange of accounts as the people began to leave. And now, the newly inaugurated place is empty. She took another glance at the deserted landmark and her brows quirked upon noticing an old man standing next to the name plate taking his violin off from its trunk. In what she thought was a pizzicato, he began to play a familiar classical tune – the ever blissful, Ave Maria humming across the milieu.

Soon, music filled the air without any hint of effort, like the waves filling holes in the white beach sand; the sound rushing in and around every person in the open park. Some react to the rhythm, others continue with their jabbering, but always it speaks to them in some manner of connecting with the magical elements.

She gasps as the confetti of rose petals begin to fall. She remembered the same thing had happened last year, all day long. For once, the girl suspected it has something to do with magic. The music, the fall of roses from the sky, the lonely feeling of nostalgia, it brought this strange emotion she could barely describe.

She tightens her embrace against the neck of her dad, her gaze not leaving its focus on the old man. She whispered to his ears, “can I give my galleon to him, Daddy?” which her father nods and replies with a dignified grin.

“Sure, honey. Don’t run though, or you may trip.”

The little girl trotted to her feet and walked slowly across the pavement. From her little pouch of knitted string of some strawberry red, she picked up a gold coin and dropped it into his hat.

The man fiddling the violin eloquently smiles. He threw a peek at her and then simpers with those bright emerald green eyes. And for once, when she had noticed the strike of line on his head, she blinks and gasps as the man gave her a wink.

With one last look, she traipses back to her father in his waiting embrace. His brows furrowed when she asked him, “Daddy, did you say Harry Potter has a lightning bolt scar?”

The man ruffles her hair wearing a tight little frown, saying, “yes, baby. Why did you ask?”

And once again, she focused her view at the man who simply glowed at her and then winked. As the next figure passes by, he vanishes. What stood on his stead was a young man in jet-black hair whose age looked like someone in his late-twenties. “Nothing, Daddy.” She tells him, deciding she might have just been seeing some things.

Teddy nudges to the man on his side. His face looked struck-up with that smugness on his smile. “She seems to be smitten at you.” He grumbles, “why didn’t you say ‘hi’?” He was fleering, lips twitching.

Harry stared at the retreating girl and her father. The man couldn’t help but twinkle over the astounding attachment as well as the similarity of their hair.

“Aww, look at her.” Teddy coos. “she’s such an angel. Reminds me of Lily Luna back when she was only around four.”

Harry’s chest tightens whilst observing the two. Teddy was right describing them on a practical viewpoint. He thought about the large family he had once. The family he had cherished and rejected all at the same time.

He remembered the unrivaled joy of seeing them the first time they came out into this world. The joy in seeing them grow, being there to witness every part of their lives, every bliss, every pain, being there to guide them as they learn to stand up on their feet in every time they fail. And inevitably, he remembered every single one of them as they come of their age, mature, have their own families, grow old, live, and eventually… perish. Oh! How Harry have had enough of the sight of them leaving him shattered as he sends them to their deathbeds one after another. It fell out into an established routine till eventually, he stopped caring.

And then, one day, the man decided to distance himself. The last Potter Harry came in contact with was Jaden Callum, Jamie’s great grandson who died in the last few centuries. The great Potter Lord, along with his godson, and the second oldest Weasley joined his cause. All three men parted from the living and faked their own deaths, living in fake identities and forged documents ever since.

“Lemme guess, you have this thing bugging your mind that says, ‘I-wish-I-could-get-to-know-those-two-and-be-the-great-grandfather-to-them-like-I-used-to’, but you couldn’t because they’ll just get old and die in the end while here you are, a badass young-looking teenager yada, yada and all that stuff.”

He didn’t say a word over the younger man’s taunting although he really didn’t have to. So, Teddy just went on, mocking him, sighing in exasperation. “Yeah… I get that. I would feel the same way too, now that I go over about the fact. Merlin knows! How many times we drown ourselves in grief, and then yet, in the end, all we can do is to bloody accept it!” He finds a pebble beneath his feet and gave it a good kick.

_Sigh…_

Harry tore his gaze and then heaved a choked whine. A gust of dry wind storms through the languid climate surrounding the area.

“Maybe we should leave now before they recognize us.” Teddy suggests. “I vote for a brown ale in Three Broomsticks, Whaddayathink?”

The man stretches himself. He looks around when he noticed they’re somewhat missing someone else, “where’s Charlie?” He queries.

Teddy glosses over, gesturing a thumb toward the cemetery. “Nah, he’s in the woods.” He tells him. Probably to see the family he hadn’t visited for heaven knows how long.

As stated, Charlie solemnly stalls before a jumble of slates. He focuses his eyes over the line of crypts and of graves lying beneath. He was looking at one of them in particular, a pallid one, which probably belonged to his long-deceased parents.

The place was cool and there’s dew on the grass. The air is fresh and, unlike the unloved graves further away, here, they are covered in bright blooms of flower patches.

He looked around. Next to the joint relics of his mother and father were his brothers. The oldest, Bill is to their left and the third one after him, Percy, to his right. And the next vaults that followed are a wide array of last names ending in Weasleys, Potters, Weasley-Potters or Potter-Weasleys, either way. A high indication of the vastness of one extended family of red-heads and ravens united by the remnants of the second wizarding war. In one of these, an image caught his attention. It showed a moving photograph of nine red-headed people waving their hands at him. He’d reach his breaking point and burst into tears the moment he read the words inscribed beneath that says, ‘thank you’ in it.

“The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.” Charlie heard a chuckle behind him. Harry was looking at another keystone with the statue of a family of three on the surface. “Quite a little funny, isn’t it?” He asks him gravely. “when the enemy turns to become us… then, who shall we face, huh?”

“I never even had the chance to say good bye.” He murmured. If ever Charley Weasley has some sort of regrets, this was probably one of them.

“You were on the run at that time.” Harry replies.

The ginger studies him grimly. “I wish I could’ve seen them at least. You know, ask for their forgiveness.”

“I’m pretty sure they already did that before reaching the veil.”

Their moment of reverie was short-lived when there came a loud pop.

“Hey! What on Merlin’s name are you doing?” Harry angrily barks.

They perked up, scandalized when a picnic mat was unfurled before their eyes. It was followed by a basket filled with tarts and pies, and a glass of Firewhiskey which Teddy uncorked, filling three pints of glasses.

“No one’s looking so it should be fine… what?” He gawks at his uncles in a clear tone of bewilderment.

“We’re in a graveyard, or do I have to remind your remarkably empty head?” Harry hisses.

The cobalt-haired boy motions a hand. He lifted a glass for an honorary toast, grinning in wickedness teasing them more and more. “Oh, come on! It’s a holiday. I miss having picnics like this.”

“Good heavens, my children… forgive your bloody twat of a cousin.” The older man sighs. He gawps in an open mouth when he saw Charlie following behind. The ginger plops like a reluctant kid as he takes the open space next to a smirking Teddy Lupin – the bloody git!

“I guess, it won’t hurt, knowing these two.” He jerks a head over the identical headstones where he was leaning into. “If they’re here alive and kicking, they’d probably approve it.”

A browned-off Harry squints an eye imposing a leer. Though after moments of some internal debates, he gives in to the allure, admitting defeat. The brunet drops himself regally into a crossed-legged seat, his eyes glinting at the white marble that bore the letters, WWW engraved in it. Heavens! The terror these two menaces could create, Harry fears two red-headed ghosts would appear cackling, haunting the festivities.

In the end, Harry conceded. Teddy was right. Today is a holiday. They could take a break. Why not? Even those people who are deprived of their deaths have the right to breathe from the stress.

“Happy Harry Potter Day, gents!!!” All three men applauded. Their eyes turn their focus at the set of fireworks Teddy Lupin had set for the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful Points:
> 
> Weasley-Potter Clan: These are descendants of the growing family that were born from Harry Potter and most Weasley males (excluding Fred and Charlie). They earned a reputation of being exceptionally powerful witches and wizards who produced hundreds of well-known personalities since the time of their assumed-late patriarch, Lord Harry James Potter-Black. The most common feature that made them distinguishable was the color of their hair: messy black, auburn, ginger, flaming-red, or a mix of both. Surprisingly, it was a rare asset to have a pair of bright emerald green eyes which was a beautiful asset of the late head of the house. Thus, anyone born having such eye color is considered an honor. The girl who approached the old violinist standing next to Harry Potter's monument was Lilianne Jane Potter, Isaac Howard Potter's only daughter and the youngest descendant of the Potter-Black line through Albus Potter and Adelena Potter Nee' Delacour.
> 
> Harry Potter Day: A holiday commemorating the anniversary of Harry Potter's rumored death. It is a sacred legal holiday in Magical Britain as well as most countries in Wizarding Europe. A celebration of love and friendship where families get together, enemies forgive (at least not forget), bonds rekindled - everything Harry Potter valued in his life. It is also celebrated by magical creatures most of whom are those that are once deprived of their rights in the magical community if not for one Harry Potter who called them his 'friends' and are now enjoying the fruits of his battles. It's a muggle version of Christmas and Children's day combined where there are exchanging of gifts, bountiful dinners, and paid work day-offs. Harry encourages it more by displaying a majestic fireworks display in the entire London for about an hour every single year, causing the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to go haywire searching the culprit for violating the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Unfortunately, no one has been caught up to this date.


	5. Taking a Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans are needed. Where to go next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful points can be found at the end of every chapter.

_**Date: March 09, 3021 A.D.** _

It hadn’t been easy for the three mercenary wizards to chase after the rest of those who are involved in the Veela trafficking syndicate. They’ve reached as far as Central Europe to hunt down the alleged black-market capital where the tradings are being made. What added to their burden was the slow process of the case. Let alone the scanty flow of information in which all it did was give them nothing but misguiding leads.

For all of that, taking into account on the importance of the severity of the matter, the trio took whatever information they could get and spent the rest of the week huddled together next to the fireplace. Merlin knows the innumerable mugs of hot chocolate Teddy had inadvertently consumed that Harry’s quite sure he’ll have diabetes by the end of June.

They were halfway through their research when it suddenly dawns: An entire nation is facing danger from poachers who’re trying to sell them off. The French Minister regrettably admitted the fact when the situation was brought to him. The man could only bawl in shame as the three young men chastised him with their leers.

Finally, the game of chase had brought them into the far western side of the earth. A tip arrived from a reliable source that a peculiar tradition is being practiced in the Americas where innocent young ones are hauled to participate against their wishes.

“An Omega Run?” Teddy scowled at the parchment he was holding with scrutinizing glares. As usual, they were having their meeting over dinner. The plates that are once filled with Harry’s exquisite cooking – homemade baked beans with Yorkshire Pudding and cauliflower cheese are now lying on the table sparkling clean.

He looks up at Charlie whose fangs are showing from his seething over the detailed specifications written in it. They can’t believe the knowledge that such a gimmick actually exists. Even worse, they discovered that a few young ones are joining the race despite not reaching their heat yet that makes Teddy Lupin grab the first portkey that would take him to America that very same day.

“They’re sick!” He gnawed. “They’re bloody, filthy, horribly sick!” the man almost tore the paper to shreds when he grasps at it. He turns to the other two and noticed that they were sharing the same sentiments.

Seeing his godson this upset brought Harry to his feet. He patted a hand on the younger man’s shoulder showing him of what he meant was a promise. “I know, this news is upsetting.” The raven reiterates. He understood why Teddy was this affected considering the boy is generally fond of them. Perhaps it has something to do with his mild manifestations of lycanthropy during the full moon or most probably because his father happens to be a werewolf himself.

“It is best that we shift our focus on this matter first.” He declared. “I can send some reinforcements to Venice and Marseilles for a lookout so they can alert us should there be any new leads.”

The cobalt-haired guy nods his approval.

“We are lucky that one of our scouts had managed to secure an exclusive pass for this race.” Harry leans down, lips curling into a smirk. “Mind you. Only alphas are given sole access to it. Not unless, of course, you’re a willing omega offering yourself as bait.”

He glances around, making sure the other two are on the same page with him before going deeper. “The good thing is, our intelligence report pinpoints our main target to be in connection with the said modus. Who knows? If we’re lucky, we might be meeting him sooner than we hoped.”

“You mean like hitting two birds with one stone?”

“Exactly.”

Charlie and Teddy remain seated. Something’s coming their way. It’s pretty obvious.

“Now, gentlemen. If you haven’t realized it yet, we’re taking a detour in this project.” Harry announces. “This case is more serious than how we saw it bearing in mind not only one magical race is at risk.”

“… Practically young and vulnerable boys.” Teddy scoffs, wondering how on earth did he only see it now.

“Right you are, there, Edward Lupin. Fifty points for Hufflepuff!” Harry cheers him up. He’s definitely in the mood right now into teasing his fuming godson. “Which is why it is important that we work this out in a meticulous pace. We wouldn’t want those monsters slipping off from our hands now, do we?”

The brunet’s lip twitches observing Teddy’s hair color shifting dramatically from cobalt to flaming red.

“I get it. So, where are we heading next?” Charlie makes his first statement. The ginger felt a light cringe on his nape once he saw the feral look on Harry’s gaze. It’s the same look every time the raven young man has something brilliant rolling up in his head.

“Boys, we’re moving out.” The musing guy standing before them is Harry Potter Black, the Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black.

“What?”

It looks like they haven’t gotten his message to their boggling brains yet.

“Pack your bags.” Harry rephrases. “We’re flooing to South America first thing in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful Points:
> 
> Omega Run: A traditional courtship ritual among werewolves in claiming their mates. Usually, it is done for the benefit of multiple dominants (Alpha) chasing after a submissive (Omega) replacing the ancient 'Dominance Battle' where Alphas challenge their opponent to a physical battle to their deaths. Based on the records of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, omegas have less number than alphas among werewolves resulting to high competition rate in claiming a potential mate. Unfortunately, Harry and co. discovered that an international syndicate ring is behind the illegal practice of the said ritual which involves minor/premature omegas to be claimed by a horde of alphas. It is extremely dangerous for a young werewolf to be claimed without reaching his heat that will lead to complications or sometimes, even death. 
> 
> The Scouts: These are members of the Black League who are experts in stealth and agility. Their primary function is to serve as lookouts or spies gathering information for the more advanced intelligence unit's use. Most of these members are vampires because of their extremely natural concealment abilities.


	6. Off to Rio! We Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late summer vacation slash mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful points can be found at the end of every chapter.

_**Date: March 10, 3021 A.D.** _

“Merlin! This is paradise!” Teddy marveled in awe as soon as they made it outside the Galeão International Floo-port. The warm ocean breeze greets them with a breath-taking view of white sand and blue seawater with about hundreds of shops surrounding the area in different vibrant colors.

Harry curves a smile over his godson’s excitement. “Welcome to Rio, Teddy Bear.”

Terry nudges an arm on his rib.

No more than twenty-four hours over dismissal and now, they’re roaming around a city in Brazil. The moment Harry announced departure, the other boys raced through their rooms to take as many things as they could shrink inside their trunks, leaving the snickering brunet behind who leaned back in his couch in a relaxing way, summoning Dusty to pack his bags.

Thus, here they are: Three handsome and young-looking blokes standing in front of Rio de Janeiro’s airport on their best summer muggle outfits in which to be honest, look a bit exaggerated. It’s almost the end of summer in the southern hemisphere but the weather remains the same. Mild and temperate.

Harry’s being the most obvious. Though his clothing preference is still considered as ‘normal’, he couldn’t reduce his standards to something less formal given his lordship and title and all that. Most people end up gawking at the stunning young man in his semi-casual clothes – a beige pleated shorts, a V-neck suit vest over a short-sleeved dress shirt with garnet tie around the neck. It was complemented by a gray Irish cabbie that matched perfectly with his eyewear he transfigured to look like a pair of aviator sunglasses, far in contrast with Teddy’s tank top or Charlie’s short-sleeved tie-dyed shirt who blended more with the public.

“Remind me again why we have to include a talkative cat and a hyperactive Jack Russel in this trip?” Charlie frowns at the wicker basket he was carrying where a sprawling Tom was yawning a little too comfortably.

“That’s because… you couldn’t hold the sight of your beloved friend being left miserable with an annoying crup in an empty house while you shameless imbeciles decide to have a holiday on a beautiful island.” The black Persian droned an impressive resemblance on his namesake’s voice.

All three men nervously looked around making sure nobody heard him talking.

“Thomas Riddle, we agreed to take you on board as long as you will pretend to be this adorable little cat that can sweep ladies off their feet out of your cuteness and wouldn’t breathe a word while we’re here.” Harry gritted through his teeth.

 _Sigh…_ “I hate it when they force me to act like an ignorant feline.” Tom added with a sarcastic ‘meow’ in the end to emphasize his understanding over their agreement.

Harry turns to his godson who held Brandon’s leash. The crup seems very eager to chase after flying things not many people could see. “Make sure his collar is tightly fitted.” It’s to keep his tail from splitting into halves and maintain a pleasant behavior towards muggles instead of gnarling at them on normal conditions.

“Yup. Tight as if they weren’t there.” Teddy brightens confidently. “Besides, I trained him to be friendlier like an ordinary puppy. All we need to worry about is to make sure it will keep him from seeing gnomes or stray pixies. Otherwise, he’ll bolt away.”

He’s pretty much good with it. “Excellent. Now all we need to do is to find the hotel where we’ll be staying.” He conjures a map that shows the layout of the city. “It says we’re only a few blocks away from it. Great!”

“Then, we should start walking. Come on, let’s go!”

Walking across the street, Harry felt an arm wounding his waist. He looked up to see Charlie beaming fondly. “I’m liking this,” came his voice in his ear.

“Which one?” He asks, seemingly lost staring over his lover’s eyes.

“We look like a real family, don’t you think?”

“You mean a family that’s older than retired veterans.” He chuckles amidst the familiar warmth of Charlie’s arms. They do look like one. And Teddy happens to be their little dudders bouncing before them with his dog. A perfect picture of an LGBT family in an open community like Rio.

Harry’s cheeks are flushed after his man kisses his hair with overflowing love.

"Meee-yeow!" Tom grabs the chance to put on his pretense by mewling louder just to annoy them.

“You have a jealous cat in your arm.”

"A bloody disgusted dangerous cat, I'd like to add." The ebony furball rolls his eyes in his wicker basket.

The trio made it to their hotel in less than ten minutes, a marvelous property located across the suburbs of Copacabana beach. Obviously, it’s an exclusive magical hotel to start with. You don’t see baggage carts squeaking around but instead, all the luggage are sent directly to their rooms by means of magic. A fact they have used to their advantage when Harry was forced to take off his glamour because the hotel insisted that krups and cats (no matter how civilized they act as per Teddy’s insistence) are not allowed. The reception manager was horrified that he almost fell on his knees to kiss the sole of Harry’s Birkenstocks. They became nicer after the ‘little misunderstanding’ that occurred and were even more than delighted to offer a free room upgrade to a presidential suite.

“I tend to forget that people worship the ground you walk on with.” Charlie was smiling from ear to ear when he was served a complimentary wine glass of O+ blood by one of the receptionists.

“Tell me about it.” Harry drawled behind the retreating attendant. It tingles his spine since finding out that a religion has emerged worshipping Harry Potter being one of the deities of an Ancient Celtic belief to Teddy’s amusement. Luckily the imagery was drained off as soon as they made it to their room.

“Whooah!!!” They roared (except Harry, of course).

The suite features a master bedroom with upscale furnishing and a luxurious bathroom equipped with a Jacuzzi bathtub, separate Jet shower cabin and a water closet, a second bedroom with joined twin beds, a sitting area and a spacious and comfortable living room with an impressive décor.

Harry couldn’t stop his grin from showing. “Impressive.” He smirked. The man had a feeling that this trip will be far more interesting than they are anticipating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful Points:
> 
> Flooport: A floo-port is a worldwide floo system the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) had set up in every country from the beginning of year 2021-2070 for wizards to organize the traveling system among members of the magical community. To avoid confusion and detection, they put up these stations beneath/over/within airports to make it appear like one had just gotten off the plane instead of coming out of some random fireplace.
> 
> Tom Riddle: in this story, Harry Potter met a maledictus who took the form of a black Persian cat. His evil glares and harsh insults reminded him closely of his late arch nemesis that Harry decided to name the feline after him. It took the other boys to get used to calling him with his name (especially Charlie who was horrified when Harry announced it to them) despite the raven's argument that at least, he didn't call him Voldemort by which, they may be forced to call him you-know-who when addressing him as a third person.
> 
> Brandon's Leash: It's a magical accessory designed to keep crups from attacking muggles which they are basically known for. It also generates a glamouring spell to make them look like normal dogs (Jack Russel Terrier) hiding their trebled tails from muggle view. Teddy added a special charm to the one he attached on Brandon's neck preventing him from seeing tiny magical creatures.


	7. A Favored Day-trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy is acting like a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful points can be found at the end of every chapter.

_**Date: March 10, 3021 A.D.** _

“Now, can you please repeat what we had agreed on?”

There’s another eyeroll before a grumbling came from Tom’s side “… that I’ll be a good cat and stay inside the room pretending I don’t exist.” That line was way too familiar for the other man to let it pass.

Harry folded his arms glaring at the sneering cat. That’s definitely far different from what they had talked about.

“Fine... I’ll stay and look after the blasted krup and make sure he doesn’t go around chasing gnomes or whatever it is he finds interesting.”

“Good! I’m glad we have had an understanding then.” Harry nodded. “We won’t be long. We’ll be back after dinner and… I already messaged reception for room service in case you want something to eat.”

“Excellent… and I’d appreciate it if they soak the salmon well in Olive oil. That would be perfect.” He didn’t even bother looking at them when they’d left. “Have fun trouble hunting!”

DAMN!

What a striking view. Three gorgeous men posing like hot models at the atrium of the hotel lobby. They’ve got their own style and their own statement, each to his own. People who are passing by couldn’t help but gawk seeing three handsome young gods stepping down on earth to well… tempt them into committing sin.

“Remember, guys. Keep an eye on your surroundings. Every movement, every act. Just as how Moody said it, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!!”

They most jumped off their feet every time he says it like that.

“Got it. But err… have you noticed? Isn’t it a lovely day? Why don’t we… err, you know. Tour around a bit?”

Harry’s glare puts the sharpest blade to shame. “We’re here for a job, not to play.” He scans Teddy’s looks from head to toe. “What on Morgana’s tights are you wearing?”

The cobalt-head proudly squeezes the duck-shaped lifebuoy he wore around his waist. “I bought this in a souvenir shop in Diagon Alley. Isn’t it cute?”

Even Charlie couldn’t help but stare fondly at the squeaking rubber toy. He looked around, hoping to find a giftshop where he could buy something like it.

“I think I’m gonna have a headache with you lot.”

“Aww, Harry! Come on, pleeaase?” Teddy starts acting like an overgrown kid. “I rarely go to the beach. Please, please, please???”

The man fights the urge to throw a hex towards his whining godson. “If you could’ve brought my bike to the beach instead of using it with your muggle humping, you wouldn’t go bouncing around wearing rubber ducks like a total dimwit.”

He halted when an open car passes by crowded with girls wearing pinstriped bikinis waving their hands at them.

That’s it!

One look at these two and both look smitten from the view. Their tongues lolling out on one side.

A fierce tap on his abs and Charlie falters.

“You just finished a full glass of blood.” Harry snarls.

“Hey! I wasn’t staring.” He sounded defensive. “Come on, they were too loud. I can’t help but stare.”

Harry’s looks tell him his guilt is written all over his face.

“Charlie,” Teddy tilts his head sideways.

“What?”

“You’re a vampire.”

“Great job figuring it out! Now you know.”

He wasn’t fazed by the grilled sarcasm. Nope, not at all. “Are you supposed to be burning from the sun? Stuff like that.”

Charlie seethes, protruding his fangs.

Harry rolls his eyes. “And you’re supposed to have aced your Care for Magical Creature NEWTS?”

Other than the fact that most wizards from Britain rarely encounters them, Teddy’s part lycanthropy makes vampires stay away from him. What he noticed though was the glittering surface of Charlie’s skin. “Are those sweat?”

“Sparkles.” The ginger replied.

“Bloody hell!”

Harry tries not to look a bit concerned. “Seriously, love. It’s getting brighter the more you bask. Truth is, he’s getting turned on at the sight of his lover walking around like a shimmering diamond.

“Nah, it only looks like I’m sweating clear water.”

“It looks like you’re sweating crystals, mate.” Teddy eyes him deeper as well. “How’d you do that?”

“Magic.”

The other two groans.

“Anyway, best be off now. We got work to do.”

“But… but… can I go play in the beach just for a while? Please, Uncle Harry?” Teddy was literally pleading his godfather.

“Harry, love. Give the boy a break.” Charlie looks at Teddy, smirking. What he didn’t know was that his mellow voice in his mate’s ear sends millions of voltages in every part of his body.

Harry contemplates. If he’d known better, the git siding the kid was his way of an excuse to find an early snack. Not that he could stop the man from doing that.

_Bloody pervert…_

Well, it wouldn’t hurt. After all, they have three days to go before the actual run. Besides, Harry doesn’t want to break Teddy’s enthusiasm. The boy loves the sea and he could rarely see one. Not to mention, those big doe-eyes are getting out of hand.

He’ll compromise. “Fine, as long as you keep your job in the next twenty-four hours, you have three days all to yourselves!”

A huge grin plasters on Teddy’s face. It was all he waited and his pouting had dissipated. Now, he looks like a tawny owl sent out to deliver his first letter.

“Make sure to be back here before eight or I’m calling off the deal.”

“Yes sir!”

All too soon, two full-grown children went bouncing like beach balls out into the road. They blended the crowd to a promising day in the city of the Cariocas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful Notes: 
> 
> Charlie’s vampirism: Unlike normal vampires who are known creatures of the dark, Charlie’s magic prevents him from being affected by the rays of the sun. He uses a special charm that would protect his skin from burning but the spell causes his sweat to shimmer like crystals. It’s common nature among half-turned vampires to turn this way.


	8. A One-Yacht Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is bored and horny. Would it be fair to look for some nice shag to fill in his own loneliness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful points can be found at the end of every chapter.

_**Date: March 10, 3021 A.D.** _

All he could do is sigh. The mongrels left him alone and here he is now, walking along the avenues of Copacabana on his own. He knew those two are going to pull their ‘pouty face’ card to talk him into allowing them to spend a little vacation in such a breathtaking place which is why he moved their schedule to a few days in advance.

Thus, Harry decided to amuse himself by looking at the shops beautifully lined up on the sidewalks. It still astounds him how these wizards blended so well with the muggles, one not knowing about the other. In the last centuries, the magical Statute of Secrecy was strengthened that all beliefs pertaining to magic is inclined with mental incapacity. No one would suspect magic taking place right before their eyes as long as a logical explanation is provided that would make it sound sensible to them.

How these wizards continue to convince these folks that muggles wouldn’t notice the difference between a self-steering teapot and a normal one is beyond what he could imagine. Not that he’s complaining since he no longer has to go that far looking for fascinating gifts for Teddy, Charlie, as well as for himself. It took him a high deal of self-control from purchasing more than half of the shops’ merchandise until Harry’s feet brought him across Casa Momus – a high-star rated bistro in Lapa where he ordered a fine drink whilst hunting his prey.

Harry and Charlie had been together for centuries now. With a promising road to forever ahead of them, the couple have settled whatever differences that strengthened their bond. It helped them cope up with each other when it comes to their needs and that includes their social engagements involving sex. As a result, it spiced up their relationship to no limits although it had caused a few lost hopes and broken hearts along the way.

He held his snifter elegantly. Every shift of his arse, every gaze bears a statement – Caveat… seductive. If Hadrian Evans pulls this one off perfectly, he’ll definitely get someone he could warm a bed with – somewhere any moment.

“Olá, tudo bem?”

Harry turns to his left. _Jackpot._

A Hispanic bloke somewhere in his mid-thirties accosts him at the bar where he was seated at.

A small curl twitches on his lip. _Merlin, he’s delectable!_

He has a stature and good poise. His tone… it reminds him of those telenovelas Teddy had once been addicted watching that makes his heart go dancing the cha-cha-cha with that delicate accompaniment of the Spanish Guitar.

Too bad.

Of all the languages he had taken up studying in the past hundreds of years, unfortunately, Portuguese wasn’t one of them.

“Desculpa, Eu não falo Português muito bem.” Harry had a hard time recalling the contents of **_‘An Auror’s Guide to Overseas Travels’_** trying to cook up the politest way to tell this guy he doesn’t know how to speak the language.

The man hurled out a crack. Merlin! Help him. His sexy voice is more powerful than the **_Imperius curse_** that makes him want to pull the man, snog him senseless, and shag him right on top of the bar.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” The guy said sheepishly in a deep Latino accent. Harry gawks at him in panic when he felt his nerves skyrocketing in all directions. “Though I should say, speaking our language makes you look sinfully cute.”

His cheeks reddening. Harry felt like a stupid teenager blushing.

For some reason, the brunet has this weakness over mature Hispanic men. There’s just something about them that makes all the buttons in his system set to activate mode he didn’t know were there to begin with. Perhaps it has something to do with their natural romanticism intensified by their manly accents.

Harry can be dead any minute now…

 _Oh_ …

He forgot he wouldn’t die at all.

“You here for a tour?” He was asked after three shot glasses of vodka and two pints of Martini. It took them hours of conversation before they reached the topic of bothering to take note each other’s names.

 ** _Enrique_** – the bloody home ruler.

Fascinating. His name fits him well. Grand and stylish.

“Yeah, you could say that.” The raven lied to his teeth. Harry berates himself for being a sucker in terms of these schemes. He can cast the most complicated spells with his eyes closed or mend a broken bone without using his wand but tell him to hide something about himself and his face will spill it all. Harry is just a terrible liar.

Somehow, he was hoping that the person he was talking to hadn’t noticed anything from all the crap he has spouted.

“You should try going to these places. Probably the _Beco Mágico_ and the Corcovado.” Enrique suggested like a professional tour guide. So, he’s a wizard – brilliant! “Or you know what? I can show you around if you prefer the city tour. We can do it for the entire day, you know.”

**_DAMN!!!_ **

If only Harry couldn’t read between those lines, the man was actually flirting with him in the least subtle way. Well, what’s not to enjoy over a stroll at the park or a cruise by the bay? If that would mean spending a good time with some random hot guy and he’d wager he’d end up in his bed somewhere in the middle of this game.

Fine. He’s admitting Enrique is the type of a man he is looking for a one-off. He loves Charlie with all his heart but if given the chance to try it with another man, he’d prefer someone with poise, well-mannered, classy, and elegant.

He’s setting the bait. Harry’s cards are now laid out on their proper places. Making a move to stand up, he gave him a meaningful gaze. “Lead the way, mister.”

It turns out that the man is a charmer.

In such a short time, the two of them have explored the downtown together, Harry found out a lot of things he liked about his host. For one thing, he’s a fun company to be with. Enrique came from Sao Paulo but prefers it more in Rio where most of his ‘assets’ lay. If his suspicion precedes him well, the man is talking about massive estates to start with. He bore the qualities of a guy who had come from a decent family. And the way he looks at him, it’s obvious that he’s interested in Harry.

Too bad the raven could offer nothing more than a hookup. _We don’t want to see an angry vampire tearing you to pieces, boy…_ he cringed over the thought to himself.

They have reached their third stopping point when he was offered a lie-in. They talked amidst a platter of ice cream that put Florean Fortesque’s creations to shame when the guy blurted it out to him.

“Hey, I’d like to show you my yacht. Wanna come?”

“You have one?” Harry queried with raised brows. The man barely recognized the language he conveyed that almost sounded like telling him, _“hey, got a fancy place for us to shag. Wanna come?”_

“Yeah. I tied it up in the marina. I just thought, you know… maybe you’d fancy a tour at a different perspective.”

A devilish grin swirls at the corner of his lips, carefully hidden from the other person’s friendly gazes. _‘Proud of you, Harry, lad.’_ He mumbled to himself. It didn’t even take him an hour to pull up the trick.

He straightens his seat at the barstool. The raven scrutinizes him with his bright emerald eyes, teasing… taunting. “Say, Senhor Enrique. Why do I have a feeling your yacht is hiding something else, eh?” Harry asks him in his most seductive leer. “Is it wise of me to think this is not your first time asking somebody the same offer?”

The host rewards him with a meaningful smirk. And blimey! His conscience is eating him. From the looks of it, this Enrique guy is sincere in making his advances with him. The man drags himself a little bit forward from his seat until there’s an inch left for both their faces to meet. He was smiling, “well, Mister Evans. Will you believe me when I say, this will be the first?”

Harry’s body was caught in flames. “Why not? If your words are true, then, I don’t see any reason to doubt you.” He raises a toe and caresses the other man’s leg with it, his face giggling innocently with all the evil things his foot does under the chair with his leg in it.

In turn, a libidinous flare met him intently in his bliss. Their exchange of stares with each other bears a non-verbal argot as they come to an agreement on how to culminate the day’s event.

Thus, as rapid as he could get, Enrique grabs his hand and leads him out into the docks. Funny as it turns out, the marina is only away from the parlor by just about a few blocks. And by all means, the boat hasn’t even sailed heretofore yet but these two could no longer get a hold of themselves, sucking each other’s faces senseless.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful notes:
> 
> Harry and Charlie’s relationship: Harry’s remarriage with the vampire hundreds of years after Ginny Weasley’s death bounded him with Charlie for life. However, on the account of the redhead’s cravings for blood (which always ends up in an implacable sex with his victims), their relationship is somewhat convoluted. Thus, the pact of the Deathly Hallows was made which will be mentioned in the next chapters. It includes an agreement between two Lords allowing their involvement with other witches and wizards provided their marriage and romance are maintained.
> 
> [I don’t plan on turning it into something that would create an issue between these two in the entire flow of the series. So, no angst in this story, darlings! Sorry for those who anticipate it.]


	9. News Report Over Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normally quiet dinner with some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the little family’s first night at the well-known Ciudad Magnifico.

**_Date: March 10, 3021 A.D._ **

“Merlin’s sagging balls! Harry, where have you been?” A scowling Teddy and a starving Charlie awaits him in front of the grand Fasano Hotel. Those two eyed the sheepish-looking raven furiously with their scathing glares who made it in the rendezvous twenty minutes later than they’d mutually agreed.

He woke up tired, sore, and sated. Harry found himself beneath a pile of crumpled clothes with a freshly showered Hispanic male staring at him. A few traces of confusion were visible on his gaze that eventually ended up to a saddened face.

The man looked disappointed. Harry had to wince over the sight of him tilting his head before Enrique sported a deliberated smile reassuring him that it’s okay.

“Sorry, my watch got smashed.” He claimed.

Teddy rolls his eyes. “The tempus charm was invented since prehistoric times, Harry.”

He tried to ignore the snide remark by lifting his chin higher, “A Lord is never late.” He drawled with pride. “You just came in too early.”

“But – but!!!”

“Look what I brought you guys.”

“Hey! Is that an orbuculum?”

“Yup.”

“Cool! Where did you get it?” Teddy asks.

“From a shop nearby when I was walking around.”

“Blimey, Harry! I’ve been looking for something like this for ages. Thanks!” The cobalt-haired young man was bouncing happily when he takes the small crystal ball out of the tote bag his godfather handed him.

A nasty grin flickers on the brunet’s cheeks. Just like that and they’d totally forgotten his slothfulness. He shakes his head. Bribing works effectively on these gits as always.

“Harry, dear… why of all stuff? You brought me a stripper’s costume?” Charlie stretches the ultra-thin black leather boxer shorts shamelessly in the air until passersby notice it and looked away, highly mortified over the obscenity happening before their eyes.

“I liked it.” The man flung his arms across his shoulders. “You were the first person that came through my mind when I first saw it.” Had it been a different case, the ginger-haired guy could’ve found it romantic.

Harry’s fingers trailing downwards lingering over that growing bulge in between Charlie’s thighs had caused steam to rise and come out of the man’s ears. Those red-rosed rings showing around his irises indicating arousal are staring lustfully at him.

Oh, Mordred! He had just finished off with two coition but for some reason, he found himself starving.

Finally, the mini-scene the trio had caused among themselves was interrupted by the approaching receptionist.

“Good evening, sirs. Welcome to Fasano. Do you have a reservation for tonight?” He asks them politely.

Getting the hint as a queue, Harry stands up straight to face the new-comer. “Yes. For Hadrian Evans Potter-Black – penthouse for three, I believe.”

“Ahh, yes.” He scans through the address book in his hand after sliding his fingers through it in search of their names, and when he did, he looked up and smiles at them, saying, “follow me.”

Dinner came out as a decent affair with pretty much talking and amusement. Teddy was regaling Harry about his Uncle Charlie dragging the lifeguard into the washrooms while his hands are busy peeling off the shells of his grilled lobsters. Charlie can only scowl at him muttering names like ‘twats’ or ‘gits’ under his breath while Harry seems enjoying himself listening to his godson’s story over his roasted chili prawns.

It was a lovely evening. The sky is clear and the night is cool. There are only a bunch of people around that added to the serenity of the place. Harry takes in a good amount of air in his lungs as he looked around, savoring the marvelous view of the city with his fourth glass of Merlot in one hand. It’s a perfect night until an owl arrives with a mail clutched in its claws landing on their table, scaring the hell out of the hotel staff members.

“Who sent it?” Teddy asks, peering over his shoulder.

“It’s from our scouts. They brought some news.” Harry takes his card and hands it over for their bill and then stands up, Charlie and Teddy trotting behind him. They scurried their way back to the hotel dodging the crowd before them where two of his men are waiting.

They found Tom in the living room in his usual bored look. “Your fluffheads are waiting for you in the sitting room,” he drawled in his seat.

Ignoring the way his sneering cat regards his sentries, Harry proceeds to the direction he pointed them at. Two young blokes stood on high alert by the fireplace, arms resting on their sides.

“Hector, Rafael.” He addresses them.

Both men tilted their heads in greeting. At a height of no less than 6’7 feet, they were head higher than most people anyone would consider tall. One of the qualities that make them stand out among the others being pure-blooded werewolves.

The first one bends forward to deliver the news. He was handsome from the depth of his eyes to the smart expressions of his voice. “My Lord, we found it. They will hold the ritual at a manor ground in Belo Horizonte.”

Harry’s brows are furrowed after hearing the location he has assigned both boys to locate. He closes his eyes a bit, setting his thoughts to work. It took him less than a minute to collect himself before he ushered everyone to follow him to their hotel room’s study.

“This way.”


End file.
